Point Blank
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Missing Olivia Dunham is not that easy as Peter found out! Flipping his coin just wasn't enough, especially with Walter nagging him! The point? Well, its BLANK!


**Point Blank**

By:_WhiteGloves_

**_I wrote this because I just miss the old Fringe so much! Season 1 is awesome! Season 2 is great! Season 3 Ultimate! Season 4... please bring the old Olivia and Peter relationship back! ;)_**

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop rolled his silver coin around his fingers continuously and flipped it upward before catching it. He was in his house with his father who had long disappeared in the kitchen half an hour ago while he sat in the living room couch with his legs dangling from the sofa's arm. Once or twice, different kind of smell would suddenly ensue from the kitchen's direction but the young Bishop hardly cared. Peter knew that leaving his father alone in the <em>'open-to-all-possibilities-kitchen-once-Walter-steps in'<em> meant trouble but just right now he couldn't care.

He flipped the silver coin on his fingers again, rubbed his eyes with his fingers, sigh a breath, and then rolled the coin on his fingers once more. He had been at it for some time now and he was growing weary of it. With his eyebrows knitted so closely that it almost formed a connected line, Peter tried to remember why he was feeling restless. Something was missing inside him like a piece of puzzle and its absence was causing a tumultuous stir in his heart. Peter contemplated for the reason, and then his expression cleared. The reason was apparent: Olivia Dunham hasn't contacted him for a whole week.

Not that he was bothered more than he care to admit, but the strong presence of the agent was somewhat nostalgic to him. He knew Olivia would contact him in case an important Fringe case shows up and he and Walter were needed to assist. Peter had told himself that Olivia's less call meant that everything was safe and under control, but somehow he knew that wasn't at all true. Truth be told- the agent may have been busy- but the fact that she hasn't even bothered to call him for a small hello was making him restless. Of course, it had occurred to him to call her so many times just to check if she was alright, but Walter's naggings for the past few days had been his resistant. _'Why not call her son? You know you want to.'_ Walter would say, or _'I want to see agent Dunham as much as you do, so why are you still hesitating, Peter? Are young adults should be this passive in this modern times?'_

But Olivia would sure ask for the point of his call! That's just it- what was his point for calling?

Blank. Yes, he does not have any concrete reason. It was just blank.

He could just see Olivia's wondering face. No. He couldn't do it.

As days passed by, his thoughts had wondered so often on the agent's name that he was afraid he might suddenly hear her voice speaking to him through her telepathic ability. He knew she was strong enough to take care of herself, but sometimes she doesn't see her own shortcoming. She's just too stubborn to let other people worry about her and this was a growing worry for him. How the agent managed to survive for the past years in this kind of lifestyle was a constant wonder to him.

He flipped the coin, and then decided his wait was enough. A bit hesitant, Peter took out his cell phone and dialled for Olivia's number. He hesitated on pressing the call button, though. He just stared at the name while silently wishing that a mysterious case would hurry up and show so that he would have a chance to see how the agent was doing. Not that it meant anything than being concerned for a friend, of course- absolutely.

A minute had passed but he was still staring at his phone.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be kidding me…" he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Dissecting a brain is way easier than this."

"Did you just say 'brain', Peter?" Walter Bishop's head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

Peter looked at his father at the exact moment his phone rang. It took the younger Bishop a fraction of a second to look and recognize the name on the phone before finally answering.

"Hey?" he said trying to sound less excited than what he actually felt.

"This is Dunham," Olivia's voice on the other line said, "Can you get Walter ready? I'll pick you up in a minute."

"What's happened?"

"Uh… Its better if you see it for yourself."

Peter nodded in understanding. If Olivia said it like that it means whatever it is that happened was something that would delight Walter beyond reason.

"Right…" he managed to reply, "Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be there in five minutes."

She hung up.

Peter looked at his phone and then turned to Walter who was watching him closely.

"That was Olivia wasn't it?" he asked knowingly, "I know because your eyes suddenly lightened up and only Agent Dunham can make you do that."

Peter snorted loudly and shook his head.

"What are you talking about, Walter? You probably realized it was her because of the briefness of the conversation."

"Oh yes," the old Bishop's eyes rounded, "that too."

Peter smirked and then led his father to the chair where the old Bishop's coat was hanging.

"Now wear this. Olivia's on her way. It's about time she gave you your daily dosage of medicine."

"I could say the same to you." Walter winked at his son and then busied himself on the coat. Peter watched him for a moment, and then smiled quietly as he looked down on his phone.

Moments later found the two Bishops trailing after Olivia who was talking to Broyles in the scene of the crime. It was another Fringe Science case and almost 5 unidentified bodies –if they are hardly bodies at all- were left on the crime scene.

"What do we have here?" Peter asked as he stood beside Olivia.

"That's what we want to find out." Broyles answered brusquely as his eyes met with Peter's. "Where's doctor Bishop?"

"He's already absorbed in his own world," Peter answered easily with a half glance at his father who was poking around the smoking bodies, "Don't mind him, he's just doing his business."

"We need to get him focused," Broyles said before leaving.

"Not always in the best mood, huh?" Peter asked as he turned to Olivia.

"No one is," Olivia answered as she shook her head, "Listen, I need to check on someone. Charlie showed me this connection between an ex-convict and the scientist who was with him five years ago. He had just been released three days ago, so there's a big chance he's got something to do with it."

Peter blinked so many times he thought his eyes might roll out, "Wait- wait! I don't really understand what's going on, but you are going after an ex-con? Seriously?"

Olivia looked at him oddly, "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't do it."

Peter opened his mouth, but then closed it and sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, there's no need. I need you to stay here and look after Walter-"

"Look- Walter is not going to disappear into thin air just because I'm not here-"

"Wanna see him try?" Olivia asked testily, Peter gave him a look.

"Enough snide comments, I'm going with you."

Olivia gave him a curious look, and then she smiled.

"Fine, I mean yeah, if that's what you think is appropriate."

Peter nodded without another word and he followed Olivia out of the place.

"But I don't see what you can do, Peter," Olivia smirked at him as they get on her car, "I'm the one with the gun."

Peter rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Olivia's humor was different than normal, but he supposed that was why he was very fond of her. He wondered if there would be a chance when Olivia Dunham would just be a woman who would let _him_ carry out dangerous mission… like he'll be her protector, not the other way around.

"What the hell am I thinking…" he muttered.

"You said something?" Oliva asked.

"Nothing." Peter took out his coin and flipped it again.

Someday, everything will have to change; including his relationship with her.

Boy, can he wait.

**-END-**

**Thanks for Reading!^^**


End file.
